When Spring Comes
by Otaku Quill
Summary: The snow falls descends on an unknown town. A town where lost children dwell. Hope has all but vanished from their hearts. But something is about to change in this town. The meeting of the two, in the land of the snow, will change everything. The warm Spring is coming... Rated M for safety. Minor cussing, violence and dark themes are present. Along with a lot of tears.


Hi! I'm Otaku Quill with a new fanfic. :D

This is actually my first one and I just made this account a while ago.

Technically this was suppose to be posted on New Year's but I sorta got distracted. (Farming drops for the event accessories... What a scumbag.)

Hey! That asura tails accessory looked cool alright! DX

Anyway this is my first fanfic and I haven't had that much exposure to writing so be prepared for shitty writing.

Also kudos to Inoki & Mikoto for inspiring me with their fanfic Elhigh. (Check it out it's adorable... X3)

But enough of the the expository, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_When reading, I recommend listening to "Take your Hands" by Yuki Kaijura for maximum enjoyment.:D_

* * *

><p><span> The Curtains Rises…<span>

_ The moon shines overhead over the dim light town. Fluorescent lamps weave the streets like stars… Two pairs of golden eyes are turned away from one another… The river sparkles with an strangely iridescent light… Two figures stand at the opposite sides of the river still have yet to meet… A bridge appears into existence. The stars twinkle in anticipation, longing for their union. The stage is ready for the participants to take their places…_

_Briiing! Briing! _The alarm clock cried as Eve slowly opened her golden eyes to the invading glares of sunlight. She gently propped herself up on her elbow, combing her messy white clumps of hair out of the way as she lazily tapped the head of the alarm with her other hand. Immediately, the clock stopped its shrill screams. Eve sighed and fell back on the soft surface of her luxurious mattress.

"Another day…" Eve thought aloud. She sighed. _Yes, another monotonous day is upon us… _Suddenly a warm wet feeling was felt on the tips of her fingertips and she noticed the two huskies at the foot of her extravagant bed. One of them was a snow white puppy which Eve had dubbed Remy. The other husky was a black puppy with white accents across his underside and parts of his face. She named him Moby. Eve nodded and lightly patted the two dogs' heads. "You two are good canines. I'll make sure to play with you later. The two dogs bounded away happily as Eve slowly set her feet down against the rich carpet that stretched against the floor. She gracefully made her way to the closet weaving though the many boxes that still littered the floor and decided on what she should wear. After a moment of thought, she finally decided to wear a black turtle-neck sweater and a black pleated skirt. Slowly, she reached towards a secret compartment and drew out a locket. "Good morning mother…" She whispered and with the utmost delicacy she fastened it around her neck. Eve then left her room, her dogs following suit.

...

Eve and the two dogs slowly descended down the stairs where she was met by her two guardians. Oberon waved at her, for which she politely waved back. Oberon was a slender man who acted as her butler. Strangely he always wore a mask and rarely said anything. Instead he used various symbols and gestures to get his thoughts across and occasionally wrote out his thoughts. Although he was stoic at nature, he also showed a fatherly tenderness to Eve. Of course that was natural as he had been taking care of her ever since she was a baby Eve thought in an appreciative manner, though she sometimes wished he would tone his cuddly behavior down a little. A hand on her shoulder quickly jolted her out her thoughts.

"Good Morning, milady. Your breakfast is ready." A kind voice said and Eve smiled and took her seat at the table.

"Thank you Ophelia." Eve replied and watched as Ophelia knelt down and scratched Moby and Remy's chins. The two huskies yipped in happiness at the pleasant sensation. Ophelia was a young woman that was now dressed in her usual white and pink attire. She served as Eve's maid and attended too many of the household chores. She also had the role of keeping Oberon in line when he got overly sentimental...

Suddenly, Oberon wrapped his arms around Eve tightly and she jumped in her seat. "Happy New Year's to you too Oberon!" Oberon squeezed her tighter. Eve could barely breathe "U-um…Oberon. It's getting a little hard to breathe here…" Oberon shook his head as he refused to release of his munchkin as he liked call to her. Ophelia loomed over the butler and glared daggers at his back.

"Oberon…" Oberon loosened his grip and whipped his head around to look at Ophelia. "What have I told you about getting overly touchy-feely with Mrs. Eve?" Oberon started to sweatdrop as she grabbed his collar. "We're going to have a long talk about your behavior mister." Ophelia declared as she dragged a struggling Oberon into a sinister-looking room and slammed the door close. Eve stared at the door and wondered what was in there…_They're still as incomprehensible as ever…_ she thought and resumed to eating her breakfast.

_A few minutes later…_

"Oberon, Ophelia. I'm going out now to get some groceries. Is there anything you need?" Eve shouted as she put on her white coat.

"Oh, that really isn't necessary." Ophelia replied as her head peeked out from the sinister room.

"No it's only natural for me to want repay your service with my gratitude. This is the least I could do." Eve said, wrapping her yellow scarf around her neck and heading to the door.

"Thank you, milady; that is most kind of you." Ophelia put her hand on her chin as she thought carefully. A light bulb suddenly went on in her head and she rummaged through her pockets. "Well you could buy some groceries for tonight dinner. Here's the list." She said as she pulled out a scrap of paper with her own eloquent cursive. Ophelia held out the list to Eve. With a nod, she took the paper and carefully put it into her coat pocket. "The list is quite long and it will probably take a while to get all the items. After all, we're preparing a feast tonight to celebrate New Years and us moving to this town." Eve nodded again and put her hand on the door handle.

"I'll see you later tonight." Eve said as she made her ways outside. Moby and Remy leapt out eager to travel with their master. Ophelia smiled and handed Eve a backpack to help carry the groceries.

"Be careful." Ophelia warned as Eve started walking down the front steps, the dogs circling her feet in a game of chase.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." She replied and began to walk towards the front gates. After a few paces however she stopped and turned around. Both Ophelia and a very beat–up Oberon were waving to her from the front porch of the mansion.

...

Ophelia had been right the list she had made was extremely lengthy and it took Eve hours to gather all the ingredients. Finally she finished and sat down at a bench to rest her muscles. Eve shivered as the chilly air invaded her body. She was physically weak so she couldn't strain herself too hard. Moby and Remy sat on either side of her as if to ward off evildoers that would interrupt their master's nap. Eve sighed as she patted the two dogs' heads. She then turned her attention towards the sky and gazed at the billowy white clouds overhead. Eve's hand slowly rose and reached towards the sky as if trying to catch the sun in her palm. Although she had said that she had wanted to buy the groceries in gratitude of her servants' service that was only half the reason. The other was just for this: the fresh air, the bustling of the people and the sight of the sky. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"How long has it been since I've been able to do this." She whispered quietly as droplets of sun dribbled through her outstretched fingers.

Eve then heard a loud murmuring and looked up to see the source of the noise. A pair of girls that stood across the street glared at Eve suspiciously. They seemed to be talking about her. Eve unconsciously eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Who is she?" One of the girls inquired as she stole a glance at the quiet newcomer on the bench.

"You don't know!" The other girl hissed. "She's the daughter of the CEO of NasodGears Corporation." The first girl giggled. Eve's eyes went dull as she heard those words. Her hands gripped the fabric of her dress.

"She's probably just another stuck-up, spoiled rich girl." The girl murmured. Eve's grip on her dress tightened and Moby and Remy growled at the girls. The other girl joined in on the laughter. "I know right! Her father probably showers her with all kinds of gifts." Eve's shoulders began to tremble. "She's probably too stupid to realize that she's worthless junk!" The girls whispered glee in their eyes from the enjoyment that came from degrading the rich girl. The knuckles curled around Eve's skirt now were pure white. "You know she should just-" The girls were interrupted by a sudden movement from across the street. Eve was now standing up her face directed towards the ground, her white hair clouding her face. She stood there silently for a moment and then quickly walked away, Moby and Remy close in pursuit. The two girls pouted as they watched her storm away.

"What's her problem…?"

...

The fluorescent lamps that weaved the streets shined uncertainly as the girl on the bridge stared towards the river below. The river sparkled with an iridescent light… Eve glanced at the water's rippling surface. She then heard a small bark and looked down at her feet to see Moby and Remy looking up at her, their eyes holding a worried expression. She sighed and picked the two puppies up in her arms._ How ironic… It's_ _almost like I'm being comforted by them even though I should be the one responsible of them. _Eve thought sadly as she ruffled their soft fur in her palms. Slowly she set them down and drew out her locket. Its golden exterior glistened with an eerie shine, as if inhabited by a soul long deceased. Hesitantly she opened the cover and there was a picture of a rose haired woman. A single smile graced the woman's face which had been captured forever by the lens of a camera. Slowly Eve set the locket on the ledge and muttered a few words as if conversing with the necklace. Her face which had been overridden with grief gradually grew more relaxed as she talked. She even giggled a couple times. Suddenly Remy's bark snapped Eve back to reality and she realized how late it was.

"I better get home before Oberon and Ophelia get worried!" Eve exclaimed as she clamored to gather all the groceries. She hurriedly left towards her house never realizing that she had left her locket on the ledge…

...

Finally she arrived back at the mansion and Ophelia welcomed her back in with a smile. Oberon waved from the kitchen as he prepared the food. Eve was quickly ushered to the bathroom where a hot bath was ready for her. She slipped into the water and instantly she felt her muscles relax at the gentle warmth. Soon her mind shifted to her innermost thoughts. _Another day has gone by…_ she thought as she said as she scrubbed her short silver hair with the shampoo. _It's always the same... _Eve washed the now foamy shampoo out of her hair, shutting her eyes to make sure the shampoo didn't drip into her eyes. _Nothing ever changes… _Eve's amber eyes slowly opened. _The same monotonous day playing over and over, just like a broken recorder…_ Eve's eyes slowly closed once again as her head slipped under the water.

…_Forever and ever…_

"Eve! Dinner's ready." Ophelia called out and Eve resurfaced. Slowly, she pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off with a white towel. She quickly put on a clean set of clothes and headed downstairs where Ophelia and the dogs were waiting.

"How was the bath milady?" Ophelia inquired as she pulled out Eve's chair for her.

"It was quite pleasant, thank you." Eve replied and nodded her appreciation. Oberon soon appeared and laid many platters before her.

"Your meal milady," Ophelia said as she lifted the cover to reveal a beautiful feast of roasted turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, tomato bisque and garden salad. Eve nodded and the two servants bowed and exited the dining room, Ophelia dragging the dogs out with them. Eve began to eat, sampling each exquisite dish one after another which were all delicious and satisfying. The turkey was tender and juicy, the mashed potatoes and the gravy complimented each other nicely, the tomato bisque was rich in flavor and the garden salad perfectly cohered to the vinaigrette dressing.

Eve finally finished and was wiping her mouth gently with a napkin when Ophelia walked into the dining room.

"How was the meal milady?" the maid asked as she approached Eve. Eve nodded.

"It was very delicious. Give Oberon my compliments on yet another delightful meal." She responded politely. Ophelia bowed.

"I'm happy that my mistress enjoyed it. I will make sure to pass on the message to Oberon. I am sure he'll be most joyful that you think so highly of his cooking." Suddenly she frowned "Where is your locket?" Ophelia asked in a worried tone. Eve raised an eyebrow and reached for her neck.

"It's right her-" She froze as she touched her throat. All she felt was her own bare skin. Alarmed, she grabbed her chest and felt for the locket. It wasn't there. She quickly reached into her pockets. Nothing but fabric… "Where did I put it?" Eve cried her voice panicked. Suddenly she remembered where she had put her locket. "I left it out on the bridge!" She exclaimed and ran towards the front door. "I have to find it!" She said as she shoved on her shoes and threw her arms through the sleeves of her coat. Moby and Remy quickly bounded after her.

"Milady, it's dangerous out there! Please reconsider." Ophelia shouted as she chased her mistress but realized it was too late when she saw the front door left ajar in its frame. Eve and the two puppies had already left…

...

"I-I have to find i-it!" Eve gasped exasperatedly as she ran. All around her tiny dancing snowflakes blew against her small form as she made her way towards the bridge. Eve's weak physique desperately tried to keep up with the strain of her sprint as she struggled across the cold streets. Suddenly her feet gave way and she fell with a sickening thud. A sharp pain shot into her ankle as she crashed into the rough concrete. The dogs nuzzled her in concern as she grit her teeth. She winced but got back up. She had no time for such trivial nuisances.

As soon as she recovered from her fall she resumed on her way. Her teeth chattered as the cold penetrated her winter coat and her ankle continued to groan in agonizing strains. But Eve was resilient and soon she had reached the bridge with her two puppies at her side. Moby and Remy both started barking before Eve quieted them down. Warily she limped forward as she went closer to inspect the bridge. The bridge had been covered in a light sheet of snow. The ledge was now laced with a thin layer of frost.

Suddenly, a small glimmer caught her eye. Quickly, Eve wobbled to the ledge and sighed in relief. In her hands was the locket, it was frigidly cold but still nonetheless the same locket. She carefully pocketed the necklace when she heard a bark. She turned around to see why Moby and Remy were making such a racket. That's when she noticed something. An unconscious boy slumped over at the side of the bridge, tiny droplets of red dotting the snow around him. The stars overhead twinkled knowingly as the dusty wheels of fate began to turn.

…_The story is about to begin…_

* * *

><p>Who is this mysterious boy? And what is Eve's hiding in her past? Find out next chapter in Chapter 2- <span>The Tainted Child<span>!

How did you all think of it? Please let me know in the review if you enjoyed and whether I should continue... :D

**Note:** I'm thinking about which classes these characters should be. If you want to see a certain job path for any of the characters, help to recommend it to me in the reviews and I'll put into consideration.

_See that button at the bottom that button that says review. I would greatly appreciate if you pressed it and please criticize my writing to your hearts content. That way I can improve and make the story so much better. :D_


End file.
